Of Wits and War
by madd.marauder.queen
Summary: Riley had much more important things to worry about than Sirius Black, she was going to become an Auror, she was going to join the Order, she was going to make a difference. Yet there he was around every corner, in every class, at quidditch, next to her in the great hall. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? And why did he always have to look at her like THAT?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Train ride

A light drizzle fell on the windows of the Hogwarts express as it made its trek from Platform 9¾ to its destination of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Aboard it, sitting eagerly, were hundreds of children chatting excitedly about the year ahead.

In the far back compartment, sitting alone, nose buried in a transfiguration book was a 17 year old Gryffindor girl. Her Honey blonde hair was thrown on top of her head and her sharp, ocean blue eyes were scanning the pages lazily. She snapped the book closed and sighed looking out at the rain. She slowly climbed onto her knees to rest her head on the windowsill. Being 5'1 with a tiny frame had its benefits, like having the ability to curl up practically anywhere and find comfort. She traced the the drops down the window with her finger until the compartment door slid open.

"Here you are Riley," Lily Evans sighed exasperated and plopped onto the seat across from her best friend. Lily was beautiful without knowing it. Her fiery red hair fell like a mane around her soft milky face. But the feature that really made her stunning was her emerald eyes. They shined like they held the galaxy. Riley had always been a little envious of Lily's eyes, but who wasn't?

Riley smiled widely. "You ran into James didn't you?"

"I didn't just run into him!" Lily through her hands up. "HE'S BLOODY HEAD BOY!"

Riley burst out laughing and Lily glared at her. "I'm sorry Lils but its funny! I mean James and you together all year as head boy and girl? Good ol' Dumbledore's got one hell of a sense of humor. James hasn't followed a rule since he stuck a dungbomb in the toilet first year."

"I resent that comment!" Riley turned to see James potter standing at the door with his best friend Sirius Black. James was exceptionally tall for his age and built like a chaser, slender but muscular. His hair was wild but Riley knew it was that way on purpose, she always caught him tousling it before he would come talk to Lily. His warm brown eyes always held a sparkle of mischief and he had an easy air about him.

"Yeah Riles whats the big idea picking on poor Jamesie like that." Sirius smirked at her. He did that a lot. In fact he did that all the time because Sirius loved to push every one of Riley's buttons. Sirius was slightly shorter than James with shaggy black hair, a chiseled jaw line (to match his chiseled abs), and smoldering gray eyes. Unlike James who had an air of ease about him, Sirius had the bad boy attitude down to a science. That was Riley's problem. He had every girl wrapped around his finger and his... well you know. Sirius never heard the word no and he acted like he could do anything he wanted with no repercussions. Except with Riley. Riley hated watching Sirius go from girl to girl, goof off in every class, and torture slytherins and underclassmen for fun.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Black, please. Please can you at least wait till we get to Hogwarts before you start with me."

Sirius sat down next to her as James slid in next to Lily. "But Riles you're so cute when you scrunch your nose and look all angry." he pouted at her.

Riley took a deep breath and turned to James. "Where's Remus? I've missed him terribly this summer."

Riley swore she heard Sirius mumble something like 'Oh HIM you miss..' but Riley was still ignoring him.

"He stopped to deal with some 2nd years causing a ruckus but he should be here soon." As though knowing they were talking about him in entered Remus Lupin. He wasn't nearly as tall or charming as his two best mates but Remus had his own shining qualities. He had sandy blonde hair that he kept brushed out of his face and gentle blue eye. It helps that Remus was one of the kindest and most sincere people Riley had ever met.

Riley jumped up wrapping her arms around her friend. Remus grinned and picked her up. "Riles! Damn I missed you." He spun her around as she laughed.

"Come on tell me about your summer. Hows your mum?" Riley sat back down bumping Sirius with her butt, scooting him over to make room. "Black do you mind." Riley said shortly to him.

Riley thought she saw his face fall slightly but as fast as it had come it was gone. "I don't mind at all, I mean I've already kept my fans waiting long enough." He flashed that wicked grin that meant he was heading for trouble and stood up to leave. "Prongs are you coming?"

"No I think Lily and I should get a head start on head boy and girl duties." James pulled out some parchment and looked at Lily who's face was frozen in a look of shock and bewilderment.

Sirius shrugged. "your loss." and with one last glance at Riley he sauntered away.

"Remus I have to hear about your trip to Greece-" And the two friends dived into a lively conversation while Lily continued to stare at James like he had grown a second head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station Riley smoothed down her uniform and let her hair down. This was it. This was her final year at Hogwarts. Riley knew this year would be hard for her especially since she was applying for her dream job at the end of the year but she couldn't help but smile to herself. She walked over to where her beautiful Owl Felix perched in his cage and she gave him a piece of meat left over from her sandwich. "Here we go Felix, I'll see you in there." She whispered to him and headed out to the front of the train.

"Remus!" She ran into him a little ways down checking compartments. "I'll walk with you, don't want you getting bored on your first day on prefect duties." She linked her arm in his and smiled.

"Yes please save me from the mundane task of checking for snoggers." Remus laughed opening compartment doors. "Oi! Come on!" Two bodies jumped up covering themselves.

"Gee what a surprise." Riley said dully as Sirius zipped up his pants. Riley noticed the girl as her dorm mate and complete ditz queen, Daisy Bennett. Her breasts were large, her brain was small and her legs were always open. She was giggling adjusting her skirt and blouse.

"Bye Sirius baby, see you later," Daisy winked at Sirius brushing her hand across his chest on the way out. She smirked at Riley as she passed her.

"Gross," Muttered Riley.

"Jealous?" There was that smirk plastered on his face again.

"Of what? Your ability to contract an STD?" Riley stated sharply.

Sirius mocked hurt. "Ouch Riles." He finished the buttons on his shirt as he walked towards her. "You are always so mean to me." He stopped in front of her fastening the last button. "Why?"

Riley looked up into those gray eyes. She ignored the annoying flutter in her stomach. "You mean other then the fact that you're an egotistical prat who walks around like he's gods gift to women? Or maybe because ever since first year you have picked on me mercilessly? Maybe it's because you have absolutely no regard for the feelings of others. Maybe it's just your face Black, your face just bugs me." Remus snorted next to her. "Does that answer your question?" And without waiting for an answer she turned around and walked to the front of the train.

"Damn Padfoot." Remus laughed slapping his friend on the back. "You just had to ask didn't you?"

Sirius sighed. "What can I say Moony I like the abuse." and they headed after Riley towards the carriages.

Riley climbed into a carriage where Lily and James sat silently, looking anywhere but at each other. Remus and Sirius climbed in after her and they all stared at the two heads of Hogwarts.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sirius started at them bewildered.

"Nothing," Lily said quickly.

"Are you sure Lils? Because I could cut the awkward in this carriage with a knife." Riley looked back and forth between them. "James why are you not asking Lily out for the millionth time? Lily why are you not yelling at him?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Because I don't have anything to yell at him about. James has been... pleasant."

"Did you just call him James?!" Riley grabbed a hold of Remus's hand. "Remus I'm scared."

Sirius laughed and James gave him a look. "I'm sorry Prongs but this is totally bizarre. It's like we climbed into this carriage and into another dimension."

"It's not weird. We have to work together all year so why would I make it harder on both of us by being an arse?" James clasped his hands together.

Sirius got off his seat and grabbed James's face. "Who are you and what have you done with my best mate?" He began examining his face, lifting his gums to look in James's mouth.

"Gettoff!" James pushed him away grinning. "We're almost there." He looked out the window.

Riley looked up at the looming castle. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the tall towers and dimly lit windows. She would never get over how beautiful Hogwarts was. "I'm home." She whispered not realizing that while everyone was looking at Hogwarts a pair of gray eyes were watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seventh Year

The feast went as it did every year with an ominous message about a looming war from the sorting hat and a cautionary speech from Headmaster Dumbledore about house unity and choosing your path. Riley always paid close attention when the headmaster spoke as there was always a hidden message in it, as long as you listened closely.

"He's talking about Voldemort," Riley whispered to Remus. "He is growing stronger and more and more people are joining... I wouldn't be surprised if some of the Slytherins were already in line."

"Yeah like my dear cousin." Sirius stated darkly to no one particularity. Everyone knew about the ongoing battle between Sirius and his family. He had ran away to the Potters in 6th year when his family had hexed him so bad his face was barely recognizable. It took every ounce of strength in the marauders not to curse the Black family every time they met them in the hallways, though sometimes a hex or two were thrown around.

James set a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. "Just think Padfoot as soon as we graduate and become Aurors you will be able to curse them and get paid while you do it." They grinned at each other.

"You know this is one of the only places that's safe anymore." Lily said as she took a piece of pie. "Dumbledore is one of the only people Voldemort is scared of."

"And rightly so," Riley stole a piece of Lily's pie. "He's terrifyingly brilliant."

Suddenly the slytherin side of the hall erupted in angry yells. They all strained their necks but all they could see was a mound of thousands of bubbles. It looked as though their cups had exploded releasing them and as they rose up to the ceiling it spelled out "Slytherins stink." There was a moment of complete silence and then the hall erupted in laughter.

"On that note," Riley rolled her eyes getting up from the table. "I'm heading up to the common room." But Lily didn't hear her, she was too busy glaring in James Potter's direction.

"Lily I didn't have anything-" James looked at her wide eyed.

"You couldn't even last a day Potter!" Riley cringed at the volume of Lily's voice. She quickly made her way out of the great hall before James was destroyed by Lily's temper.

Ever since third year Riley left the first day feast early. It was one of the few times in the year where the halls were completely empty and Riley enjoyed the calm before the storm. She let her hand trail the staircase banister as she climbed the stairs. She took her time examining the different paintings. As she took the steps up to the seventh floor she felt a wave of nostalgia come over her. Her final year. So many memories had been made in these classrooms and halls. She had found her best friends under the roof of this castle. Her trip down memory lane came to an immediate halt as she turned a corner and ran straight into another body.

"oomph," Riley stumbled but two strong arms held her up.

"I've always wanted you to fall for me Riles but this isn't exactly what I meant." She groaned and looked up to find Sirius with that same annoying smirk he always had on his face when he talked to her.

"Of course." Riley sighed brushing her self off.

"Hey I'm not the one walking around with my eyes closed." As she started walking he kept pace. "What were you daydreaming about anyway?" He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"A life without you," She snapped quickening her pace.

"So what you're saying is you think about me?" Sirius's grin widened.

"Go away Black." Riley said in an almost sing-song voice. "Or at least stop ruining this for me by speaking."

Sirius glanced at her. "And what exactly am I ruining?"

"This!" She twirled waving her arms at the empty hallway. "If you shut up for two seconds you could take it all in Black." Sirius made as though he was locking his mouth with a key and threw it away.

They walked in silence, Riley walking slowly making small talk with the photos and Sirius watching her, until they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hippogriff wings," Riley greeted the Fat Lady and headed inside. "Well Black as much as I've enjoyed you not speaking, I guess this is goodnight." Riley gave a halfhearted wave and began walking up the stairs.

Sirius grabbed her arm and Riley turned around surprised. Sticking to his silent stint he began waving his arms widely making different gestures. He began lifting his

arms and playing peek-a-boo, then pretended to sleep, then came the sunrise and eating... "Just spit it out will you Black?!" Riley yelled exasperated.

Sirius dropped his hands and his smile spread. "See you in the morning." Riley swore she rolled her eyes farther into her head than she ever had before and without a word turned and stomped up the stairs.

By the time the rest of her dormitory had arrived Riley was tucked into her bed in, her pajamas, reading a very thick book. Everyone looked beat and but they were all talking excitedly.

"Of course you're already reading," Her friend and dorm mate Mary McDonald sat down on her bed. "How was your annual lone stroll through the halls of Hogwarts."

"From what I heard she wasn't alone this year." Her other dorm mate and friend Alice Macmillan chimed in.

Riley glared at her. "If you mean that I literally ran into Black and we silently walked to the tower together as me not being alone, I guess."

"I'm surprised he's still in one piece," Alice and Mary laughed together.

Riley sighed opening her book again. "Yeah well he shut up when I told him to so I let him live."

Riley heard a scoff in the corner and looked over to see Daisy standing in the bathroom doorway with her arms crossed. "He was looking for me I'm sure." She sauntered over to her bed. "To finish what we started on the train." She closed her curtains not waiting for a response.

"Hasn't he finished that quite a few times with her already?" Lily mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure all the males in Hogwarts have finished with her a few times." Riley whispered back making them fall back into a fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Classes

Riley awoke the next morning with a slight jump in her heart. The first day of classes always excited Riley and this year was no exception. Her final year at Hogwarts would be spent sprinting towards her goal of becoming an Auror. Not only did she want to become an Auror but she wanted to specialize in healing so she could assist the injured on the field. It was one thing to capture and protect but Riley believed another skill during this war was more than necessary.

Riley jumped up and began her morning routine, humming to herself. As she climbed out of the bath she heard the others getting up. She moisturized her face and did a quick drying spell on her hair leaving it shiny and falling in soft curls before leaving the bathroom.

"Good morning sunshine!" Lily grinned at her, also already dressed for the day. Lily was the only other morning person in their dorm and was always ready to go down to breakfast with Riley before the others. They headed down to the great hall while the others were still grumbling in search of their clothes.

The only other 7th year Gryffindor in the great hall was Remus whose head was buried in the Daily Prophet. As Riley sat down next him as he was shaking his head.

Riley filled her plate with bacon, eggs, and a mound of hash browns and began shoveling it in her mouth. Remus turned to her eyes wide. "You think I would be used to your ability to eat your weight in food but it shocks me every time."

Riley raised her head with a mouth full of food and shrugged. "I'm hungry." she said through her chewed food like it was no big deal that her plate held twice as much as anyone else.

Pretty soon the rest of the Gryffindors joined them and the hall was filled with chatter. Riley paid them no attention as she ate vigorously before classes started. Soon McGonagall came around and handed them their class syllabus and Riley took hers excitedly. She became very aware of someone looking over her shoulder.

"Our schedules are almost identical." She turned to Sirius peering at her paper. "You want to be an Auror?" He looked at her surprised.

Riley folded her paper. "Yes I do." She said stiffly. "Though it is unfortunate that that means I have to spend more time with you."

Sirius sighed and shifted back to his spot. "You know becoming an Auror isn't easy Carter." Riley scrunched her nose at the use of her last name. "And its dangerous. I'd hate to see a pretty girl like you get hurt."

Riley turned to him. "you're kidding?" She set her fork down, her eye twitching. "I suppose you believe that women don't belong in the battle? That we should stay home baking cookies and cleaning the house while the strong men defend us?"

Sirius frowned. "That's not what I meant-

"Or maybe," Riley's voice got louder. "You think I'm weak. You think that I can't handle the mental and physical demand of the job because I'm just a pretty girl?" She pushed her plate away and stood up, grabbing her book bag. "Well news flash Black, anything you can do, I can do better." She stomped away.

Sirius looked around the table at the others. "I was just trying to tell her she looked pretty." He mumbled.

Lily snorted standing up to follow her friend. "Sirius if that was your way of complimenting Riley, its a wonder how you've ever gotten a woman to date you at all." And she walked out of the hall.

"It works on the other girls." Sirius looked at the other Marauders bewildered.

Now it was Remus's turn to snort. "Sirius if there is one thing you should have learned in the 7 years you have been at this school it's that Riley is not like other girls."

Riley's first class was double defense against the dark arts with a new professor. She sat next to Lily as they chatted idly waiting for the class to start. They purposely ignored when Potter and Black slid into the seats behind them.

"Welcome 7th years, my name is Vladimir Falkov." A handsome man wearing royal blue robes rushed into the classroom. He couldn't have been over 25 and Riley saw the girls in the room sit up a little straighter. The man had thick chestnut hair that was pushed back out of his eyes and a light beard dancing on his face. He turned around when he reached the front of the classroom and surveyed the class with his serious hazel eyes. "We will not be spending this year on reading and essays. This is your final year before you go out into a war stricken world and it is my job to prepare you for the looming danger." the classroom hung on each word. "Look behind you." Riley turned and looked back at Black reluctantly. "Introduce yourself to your first dueling partner, now lets begin." For once Riley was excited that she would have to be around Sirius and Sirius, for the first time, looked scared of the small witch in front of him.

With a wave of his wand Professor Falkov cleared the room and the pairs stood across from each other. "Now I want to see what you got!" he said moving around them. "Non-verbal spells only! You must catch your enemy by surprise. Now... begin."

Riley turned to Sirius a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm going to enjoy this." and without hesitation she began sending spells at him. He was skilled, Riley had to admit, as he blocked her Avifors spell with ease. She began sending spells at him quicker and mentally thanked herself for practicing non-verbal spell casting over the summer. They went back and fourth, spell for spell, and block for block and Riley felt sweat dripping down her brow. She was getting tired.

Sirius was barely keeping up with Riley and it worried him. She was quick but he was determined not to lose to her, especially after their argument that morning. Though his arm was beginning to cramp he concentrated harder and continued their duel. He faltered as he saw the professor walking behind Riley, eying her with intrigue. Riley took advantage of his distraction and he felt his wand fly out of her hand and into hers.

"Very good Miss-" Falkov asked.

"Carter. Riley Carter." Riley said beaming as she tried to slow her breath.

"Very good Miss Carter, let me just show you a trick with your stance..." He stood behind her and began adjusting her shoulders and arms and to Sirius's dismay he saw a slight blush creep onto Riley's face. 'Since when did she blush.' Sirius thought annoyed.

"You got lucky," Sirius held out his hand for his wand. "come on let's have another go." Falkov, satisfied with Riley's stance, stood back and let them continued dueling.

At the end of the class Riley was glad that Sirius had been her partner. She may not have been able to stand him but he was the second most skilled dueler, after her of course. He made it difficult to win and she even lost to him a few times from rookie mistakes. She also really liked Professor Falkov. He was smart and he knew what he was talking about. She couldn't wait to see what else he had in store for them the rest of the year.

Riley's first day came and went and she soon found herself back in the common room surrounded by first day coursework. Lily sat next to her on the couch, face buried in her Herbology book and Remus was tapping his quill against his parchment in concentration. Even James and Sirius were in the corner, quills scratching against parchment vigorously. First day and they already were overwhelmed with their course work, man this was going to be a hell of a year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first week went by in a blur. Sleep, eat, classes, coursework and repeat. Riley had taken to spending most of her free time in the Library with Lily and Remus where they worked tirelessly. Riley envied the first years with their naive optimism and wonder as the fascination of their first time at Hogwarts had not yet worn off. She wished she still held that as she scribbled furiously trying to get through her Herbology essay.

It was finally Saturday and Riley felt like it was safe to take a breath. She was sitting in the common room, her face buried in a novel. Riley looked up as James came skipping into the common room with a piece of parchment.

"It's Quidditch time!" James beamed. "Tryouts are tomorrow." He looked like a kid who just stepped into a candy store. "Hey Carter I expect you there. I'll need your help."

"I'll be there Potter." Riley nodded at him. Riley had been seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since 5th year, her small frame built perfectly for speed. She loved it. She felt alive when she was on that broom racing against the other team and she was damn good at it too.

James shifted uncomfortably and turned to Lily. "Evans do you want to work on our head duties tonight? I thought we could go to the library."

Lily shot daggers at him. "Oh now you care about your head duties?" She had refused to talk to him since the marauders stunt at the feast.

"Come on, I told you I had nothing to do with that!" James whined. "I'm trying here Lily."

Lily looked up at him stone faced for what seemed like forever. "Fine Potter. Meet me in the Library at 7."

When seven came and it was time for Lily to meet James, Riley decided to go for a walk on the grounds. She always loved strolling around the grounds near dusk. The warm colors dancing over the peaks of the mountains, the cool fall breeze rustling the long grass, and the lake water sparkling clear. Sometimes her Gryffindor curiosity would get the best of her and she would venture into the light thicket of the forbidden forest.

This nights beauty was no exception, but instead of venturing far she chose to sit near the great lake. She sat their idly throwing rocks into the lake as the sun set. Looking out across the water, something caught her eye. Staring at her, near the other side of the lake, was a giant black dog.

Riley let out an audible "oh," and stood up quickly.

She watched as the beast slowly walked toward her, its head down. Riley took a few steps back until she was pressed against a tree. The dog continued towards her, its head down but its eyes staring at her. "Shoo!" Riley squeaked weakly, waving her hand and closing her eyes. Instead of feeling a pair of sharp teeth dig into her skin, she felt something wet and scratchy on her out reached hand. Riley slowly opened up her eyes to see the dog licking her hand.

A giggle escaped her lips as she knelt down to get closer to the animal in front of her. "Well aren't you friendly." The dog licked her face and she laughed. "Alright alright," She stood up wiping her face. She looked around wondering who this beautiful dog belonged to but she was the only person around. Brushing off her pants she picked up a stick waving it at the dog. "Do you like to play?" The dog gave a bark and wagged his tail running along the bank of the lake.

Riley through the stick as far as she could and the dog bounded after it. Riley ran to meet him half way, taking the stick from him. They continued this trend for over half an hour until Riley sat down exhausted. The dog trotted over too her, sitting down next to her.

"Well dog as much fun as this has been I need to head inside, its getting dark." She gave the dog a scratch on his head. "Now go on, back to where you came from." the black canine gave her one last lick on her face and trotted off into the forbidden forest.

Riley sighed, standing up and brushing her self off. With one last look towards the forest she set off for Gryffindor tower.

As Riley entered the common room she was met by the oddest sight she had ever seen in her seven years at Hogwarts. James Potter was sitting at a small table playing chess with Lily Evans. Riley walked over, her head cocked in curiosity.

"What am I looking at." She waved her hand in front of them. "What's happening here."

Lily, moving her Bishop, said "We're playing chess," without looking up from the board.

"Yes but.." Riley looked between the two. "Do you see who you're playing with?" Lily continued to play ignoring her bewildered stare. "It's Potter, Lily. You're playing with Potter." She threw her hands in the air. "What is happening?!"

"Just like she said Carter. We're playing chess." Though he said the words calmly, the gleam in his eyes showed his complete and utter joy.

"Right." Riley smiled at him and headed to the couch where Remus sat reading a book. She grabbed the book and jumped on the couch, laying her head on his lap. "Hi." She grinned up at him.

Remus looked at her amused. "You know a pillow would be much more comfortable."

"Yes but much less talkative." Riley grinned.

Sirius came through the portrait hole breathing heavily. He headed to the armchair and slouched down in it. He glanced over at Riley and Remus before coughing loudly. "Are Prongs and Evans playing chess?" He stated astonished.

Riley sat up. "Yeah, I think James might wet himself from excitement."

Sirius let out a chuckle and sat back in the chair. He watched as Riley looked at Remus reading his book and slowly made her way towards him. Like a cat she nuzzled his shoulder until Remus raised his arm so she could snuggle against him. The pit in Sirius's stomach tightened. She started talking to Remus in a whisper as she pointed to a sentence in his book and he let out a laugh, his free hand absentmindedly playing with her golden hair.

Anger rose in Sirius like a dragon about to breath fire. He watched as Riley and Remus flirted with ease, flirted without even knowing it. They had always been close but this year felt different. They seemed to share more knowing smiles and close touches. Sirius felt something dangerously close to envy.

"Remus want to go to the kitchens? I'm craving something sweet." Riley stood up stretching.

Sirius shook the anger off him, smirking. "I'd love something sweet too, how bout you give me a little taste Riles."

Riley rolled her eyes. "You really can't help yourself can you Black."

"I really can't." Sirius looked at her sideways standing up. "I could go for a sandwich."

Riley stared at him stone faced than looked over at Remus. "Don't you dare leave me alone with him." She pulled Remus by the shirt. "We don't need a blood spill on the kitchen floor."

"It's after hours." Remus and Sirius exchanged a knowing look and Sirius ran up to the their dormitory, coming down a few moments later with a spare bit of parchment and a shiny cloak.

"What's that for?" Riley looked at them curiously.

Remus put his arm around her. "Come on we'll show you."

They stepped out of the portrait hole and into the quiet corridor. Sirius moved close to her. Riley stepped back instinctively. "What are you doing?" She looked up into his storm gray eyes.

Sirius smirked. "What's wrong Carter? Am I making you uncomfortable." he leaned into her and Riley froze, his smirk widened and he draped the cloak over her letting out a bark like laugh.

"You're such an arse." Riley mumbled.

"It's an invisiblity cloak." Remus whispered from her right. "It's how we can get to the kitchens without being seen." He put his hand around her waist. "Come on."

They made their way down the corridor as Sirius looked at his spare bit of parchment. "Remus, Filtch is around the corner."

"Come on we can hide in the broom closet right up here." Remus led them to a door to the left of them. He too out his wand. "Alohomora." He whispered. They shuffled into the closet as quickly as they could under the safety of the cloak.

"Ow. That was my foot." Riley hissed as They crunched into the small 3x3 broom closet. They turned their bodies to fit together and Riley ended up face to face with Sirius.

Riley glared at him as he smirked down at her like he always did. "Don't you dare try anyth-"

"Shh-" Sirius covered her mouth with his hands. Riley shook with anger but she felt Remus's hands rubbing her arms to sooth her. They listened as footsteps slowly walked past them. Soon they got quieter and disappeared down the hall.

Riley swiftly bit Siruis's hand that was covering her mouth. Sirius's yelped in pain shaking his hand. "OI! That hurt!"

"good." Riley reached over and opened the door. "Come on lets go before Black looses a limb."

Soon they made it to the kitchen and were sitting on the counters as house elves eagerly brought them food. Riley and Remus were sitting on one end sharing a batch of cookies and Sirius sat on the other end of the room watching them. He watched as Riley fed Remus a cookie and laughed as crumbs went tumbling onto him. He wished that was him. He couldn't even deny that anymore. He wanted to be close to her and watching Remus have what he wanted made him unfairly infuriated. He furrowed his brow and jumped off the counter. He saw Riley lean in and brush the crumbs off off Remus's chest and whispered something to him. He watched as they looked at each other and smiled.

"Aright that's all I can take." Sirius mumbled.

"Alright Padfoot?" Remus looked over to him.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Sirius threw his arm up as he headed to the door. "I'm tired. Heading back." He didn't wait for a response and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunday came and Gryffindor hopefuls stood on the Quidditch pitch eagerly awaiting their chance to fly. James was pacing back and forth as Riley, Sirius and Alice stood behind him in full gear.

Riley leaned over to Alice. "Okay Rookies. This is it. This is the most important moment of your life." She mocked in her most Jamesiest voice.

James stopped, his hands behind his back. "Listen up Guppies." Riley and Sirius snorted from behind him. "Today is the day. Your life comes down to this moment. This will determine whether you become a Quidditch hero or a sap sitting in the stands."

"lets get started." James clapped his hand. "Everyone on your brooms, Carter lead them in a warm up."

Riley rolled her eyes, jumping gracefully on her broom. She took off into the air and immediately felt that jump in her heart as the wind hit her face. Flying was a high for Riley. When she was in the air everything else melted away and it was just her, the broom and the infinite sky.

Boy was she fast. She sped up as she took her laps around the field, the prospects trailing behind her. She glanced back and was pleasantly surprised to see a few of them keeping up with her. Well, almost.

She turned around and they all formed a line. "Okay I want to see some hairline turns." Riley yelled out to them. "Speed down to the posts, Weave in and out and then speed back." Riley took out her wand waving it in the air. A clock appeared. "I will be timing you and Black is at the goal posts, so be quick but also precise."

Tryouts continued with each position's gruesome drills. Slowly they weeded out the mediocre players and were ready to see how they scrimmaged.

"Ok everyone, time to see what you really got." James opened up the ball chest. "No seekers so Riley will be playing my position so I can watch you closely. Sirius will be- where is Sirius?" James looked around.

Riley looked behind her and her lips tightened. Sirius was a little ways behind her chatting up a beautiful blonde 5th year who had just been cut. He was leaning on his broom and she had a blush on her face as he touched her arm gently. Riley walked to the box and grabbed the quaffle. She turned lunging and throwing the quaffle as hard as she could at Sirius.

"OW, OI!" It smashed into the back of his head and he winced in pain as he turned around.

"Stop following your dick, Black, and pay attention." There was a snicker from the group.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head glaring at Riley. "You know you should really stop taking your sexual frustration out on me." He hissed earning some snorts.

"If only you played as well as you run your mouth." She let the bludgers out of the box and threw his club to him. "Come on lets go."

"Alright everyone in the air! Lets go!" James blew his whistle and everyone shot into the air.

Riley grabbed the quaffle and shot towards the goal post. She passed to a swift boy with large goggles on to her left and together they scored a goal against the other team. She shot her fist in the air, flying over to the boy and giving him a nod. "Great teamwork!" He grinned obviously pleased with the nod of approval.

Quidditch celebrations are always cut short as the other team began assembling and moving towards their goal. Riley swiped at the other teams chaser who stumbled slightly. Suddenly a bludger went speeding by her and Riley rolled away. She glared over at Sirius who winked at her.

The game continued and Sirius seemed to annoyingly aim every bludger in Riley's direction. By the end Riley's team won, mostly because it was fueled by her anger. They landed and Riley, ignoring everyone, headed to the changing room. The prospects exchanged looks as Sirius smirked in triumph.

"That was great everyone." James shouted to them all. "Positions will be posted next Saturday!"

Sirius slapped his friend on the back. "And party in the common room after you trolls hit the showers." He let out a bark like laugh and looked around for that pretty blonde who had waited for him.

Riley, fuming with anger, took an extra long shower to wash away her frustration. What was his problem? Why did he always have to target her? Sighing she let the water cascade around her body, her hands rubbing the tension in her neck. At least this will be the last year she would have to put up with him.

By the time Riley had made her way back to the common room the party was in full swing. The Professors had seemed to give up on trying to control a Marauder party and turned a blind eye to the shenanigans. She looked around eagerly, looking for her friends. She finally spotted Lily and Remus sitting near the back of the common room chatting idly in a set of arm chairs.

Riley pushed her way through the dance floor where sweaty couples were swaying to a beat and made for her friends. She was annoyed as Sirius walked in her way.

"Had fun on the field today Carter?" Sirius sloshed his drink.

Riley took a deep breath. "Move Black."

Sirius leaned in and Riley saw a bottle of Beetle Berry Whiskey in his hands. "You know carter, I couldn't help but admire your physique when you were dodging my bludgers earlier."

"Lovely." Riley said dully. "Why don't you run off and use your sexist lines on someone they might actually work on? You're wasting your time with me."

Sirius frowned and gazed at her from uncomfortably close. "Riley.." He mumbled and she looked up at him startled that he had used her first name. The look in his eyes was something she had never seen in him before. "You have to know-" Riley breathed in sharply waiting for him to finish that sentence but he didn't have the chance to as Remus came to her rescue.

"There you are Riles." Sirius stepped back quickly and he broke eye contact with her. Remus put his arm around her . "Padfoot buddy you're blitzed." Remus grinned at his friend. "Perfect time to find Daisy yeah? She's been stumbling around looking for you."

Sirius looked at Riley one more time before finishing the bottle and slapping that smirk on his face. Riley was starting to believe he hid behind that trademark smirk. "Well I shouldn't keep her waiting should I?" He let out that bark laugh of his and sauntered away.

Remus gave her arm a squeeze. "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand personal space when hes drunk."

"He is a very intense when he drinks." She watched as Sirius stumbled around the room until the 5th year girl who he was flirting with at tryouts sauntered up to him. Riley shook her head and turned to Remus. "Come on I need a drink."

They made their way over to the drinks table where Peter sat behind a table sulking. "Sirius has you on drink duty huh Wormtail?"

"Yeah," Peter mumbled handing them two drinks. "It's alright, he said he'd put in a good word for me with Daisy." He glanced over where Daisy was standing. The look in his eyes gave Riley an uneasy feeling in her gut. She pulled at Remus's arm.

"Well cheers mate." And they walked away.

"Why do you guys hang out with him?" Riley scrunched her nose. "He gives me the creeps."

"He's harmless Riles." Remus put his arm around her and squeezed. "Plus he's been oddly distant with us since the beginning of term. Keeps popping off somewhere." he gave a laugh. "Sirius thinks hes got himself a troll of a girl hes shagging but is too embarrassed to bring her around us."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Of course he would think that." Riley lead them to where Lily was sitting. "Not with your boyfriend Lils?" She smirked at the red head.

"Very funny." Lily sighed. "For your information James has been alright."

She looked over to where James was talking animatedly about Quidditch.

Riley stared at her. "You know I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you calling him James." She shivered. "It's so wrong."

Lily pushed her playfully. "Come on Riley, It's not like we are getting married. We just put aside our differences for the good of Hogwarts."

Riley blinked slowly. "Yup I'm definitely going to catch you snogging him in a broom closet." and she took a big swig from her drink as Remus chuckled.

"The day I kiss James Potter is the day Black confesses his undying love for you." Lily laughed at the horrified expression on Riley's face and grabbed her friend making kissing noises.

The two girls laughed as Riley sat on the edge of Remus's chair and he put his arm on her routinely. They began chatting idly about their first week of classes. They all were pleasantly pleased with their defense against the dark arts teacher, who had already taught them many useful tricks for dueling.

The longer they sat there the more Riley drank and the more Riley drank the more playful she became. "You know Remus I never realized how blue your eyes are." She reached down, brushing the hair out of his face, She giggled as she pressed her head against his, staring into his eyes. "So pretty." She giggled again sitting up and turning to Lily. "But not as pretty as yours Lilykins." She leaned over the other chair and placed her forehead against Lily's too.

"Ok saucy I'm cutting you off." Remus took her cup away from her as Riley pouted. "Face connection is definitely where I draw the line."

Riley pouted and reached for the cup but Remus stood up, keeping it out of he reach. "Hey!" She laughed, standing up and reaching for it again.

Remus jumped back again, just out of reach. Riley's eye narrowed and a smirk formed on her lips. Remus knew that look and casting a quick no spill charm on the cup he took of across the room. Riley followed, bobbing and weaving through the crowd. Remus ran behind the couch and Riley, laughing, jumped on and, as agile as a drunken quidditch player could be, she flew over it landing directly onto Remus. Both of them tumbled onto the floor and Riley ended up directly on top of Remus in a fit of giggles.

As the twosome laughed together on the ground, Sirius watched their encounter from the shadows of the corner. His face twisted in a scowl as he popped the cork off another bottle and took a swig.

_ Thank you to everyone that has begun to follow this story and for those of you who have posted reviews! This is my first fanfiction story (other than a very short lived story before this) and am so happy people have enjoyed it! Sorry it has taken me so long to update I've had a bit of writers block (so soon into my story, I know!) but hopefully the creative juices are flowing again. Cheers - Madd


	7. Chapter 7

**SO SO SORRY it has taken me forever to update! I have had the worst writers block that has me writing at a snails pace. I want to thank everyone who has written a review! My favorite part of this process is reading what you think so please, keep reviewing!**

Chapter 7

Riley groaned and opened her eyes slowly. It took her a few blinks to realize she was in the common room and her pillow was not a pillow at all but a body. She had slept on the couch with Remus, her head on his chest. She rubbed her neck. He was definitely more lumpy than her bed.

"Morning." She turned around to see James, Lily, Peter and Sirius staring down at them with different expressions on their face. James and Lily had smirks, Peter had a look of longing and jealousy, and Sirius had a look of... anger? Riley tilted her head, looking at him curiously. "Hangover Black?" She asked.

Sirius's stare made her shift uncomfortably. She felt as though she could see fire billowing in his gray eyes but as soon as it appeared it was gone and he turned away. "Yeah, hangover." He mumbled and began walking towards the common room door. "Going to breakfast." and without a second glance he was gone.

"Remus wake up." Riley gave him a shake and he sat up startled. "Come on we don't want to miss breakfast."

"Here." Lily handed them both a bottle. "For the hangover."

Riley grinned at her best friend "You're a lifesaver Lils." and took the potion in one gulp. She felt warmth come over her body and her skin began to tingle. The potion left her feeling as though she had just had the best nights sleep of her life. "God I love being a witch." She sighed standing up and stretching. "I'm going to go change." She gave Remus a squeeze on his shoulder and a smile before heading upstairs.

Riley skipped down to the great hall a grin on her face. She found her friends and sat down with a hearty "Good morning" to them all.

"You are far to chipper for a girl who drunkenly fell over a couch last night." Alice laughed at her.

Riley took a pile of bacon onto her plate. "I'm chipper like someone who's best friend made her a hangover potion." She stuck her tongue out at Alice.

"Good thing she did because we have Defense against the Dark arts this morning." Remus sat down and smiled at her.

The scowl returned to Sirius's face.

The desks were already moved when they entered and Professor Falkov was standing at the front in navy blue robes. Forever serious, he waited unsmiling for the students to file in before he began.

"Today," He paused. "We will be fighting our own demons." He looked around at their curious faces. "You will be infiltrating your dueling partners mind and making them live out their own fear." Everyone looked around at each other, a few were visibly anxious. "One of the hardest things to do is to thrust out someone who is inside your mind." He walked around looking at them. "You need to remember that what you are seeing is not real. Visualize yourself physically pushing that person away from you." He turned sweeping his cloak behind him. "The spell is Legilimens. Begin."

The group naturally spit into two sides and Riley ended up across from James and next to her was Sirius across from Remus. "Alright James?" She raised her wand and got into her stance. James nodded and Riley shot the spell from her wand, concentrating as to show his worst fears.

Riley's vision became blurry and suddenly she was in a house and James was hunched over a girl who Riley couldn't see clearly. She moved slowly towards them. James had the girls head in his lap and he was rocking her, sobbing. Riley saw tousled red hair and the realization hit her. James was holding Lily. James worst fear was finally being with the girl he loved and then losing her. Riley heard a big "No!" that echoed like a voice from a god in the sky. Suddenly she was being flung back from the house. The vision blurred and disappeared.

Riley was back in the classroom and she looked around in shock. James had thrown her out of his head but as she looked around others were not so successful. Riley turned to see Sirius with a wild look in his eyes and Remus on the floor, gripping his head and crying out.

"Sirius stop!" Riley looked back and forth between them. "Sirius you're hurting him!" Riley yelled again, running to Remus.

"Sirius!" James ran over and shook his friend, breaking his concentration.

Sirius looked away, shaking his head. He looked down at his friend in shock. "I'm sorry I- I was angry.." He mumbled.

"Just because you had a shit night that doesn't mean you can take it out on your friend." Riley shouted crossly at him as she helped Remus stand up.

"Riley come on," Remus mumbled, his hand on his head. "He didn't mean to-"

"He never means to." Riley snapped. "Yet people always seem to get hurt around him don't they? Ask any woman who's ever dated him." She glared at Sirius.

Now most of the class had turned their attention to the Gryffindors. Valkov had taken notice and made his way across the classroom and to the group.

"Mister Lupin are you ok?" He asked, swiftly looking him over.

"Yes professor." Remus answered letting Riley support him on his right side.

"Notice," Valkov turned to the rest of the class. "How your emotions can effect your spell casting. In this case it made Mister Blacks spell stronger but remember heightened emotions in a duel can also be a weakness." He looked over at Sirius. "I would advise you to not let your emotions best you again." He spoke the last only to Sirius who was furiously staring at his shoes. "Riley perhaps you should take Mister Lupin to the hospital wing."

Riley spent the rest of the afternoon with Remus in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey fussed over him and gave him potion after potion to help with the effects of the spell. By the time she released them it was almost dinner time.

"I'm going to go change." Riley patted Remus's hand and he let her go with a smile. "Wait for me and I'll walk you down."

She ran up the stairs to the 7th year girls dormitory and threw open the door. She heard a yell and a giggle as two bodies quickly covered themselves at her entrance. "Oh bloody hell!" She yelled averting her eyes.

"Oh my, poor Riley and her virgin eyes." Daisy sneered at her, her body covered by a thin sheet.

Riley moved her hand to glare at her. She was about to say something smart when she noticed the boy she had been in bed with. Sirius was standing unusually quiet, holding his robes in front of his naked body. He looked like a dog who had been caught with his head in the garbage.

"You," Riley's face twisted in anger. "Remus sat in the hospital wing by your doing and you've been having it off with this.." She gestured to Daisy who was still sitting and smirking at Riley from her bed. "This trollop!"

Sirius's face twisted in an unreadable emotion. "I didn't mean to hurt him." He whispered furiously.

"You would think you would show some remorse for what you did." She moved closer to him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "But no. Sirius Black is more concerned with an easy shag then the health of his friend."

"Don't you dare tell me I don't care about Remus!" Now it was Sirius's turn to yell. They were getting closer to each other with each verbal blow. "I feel terrible for what I did!"

Riley let out a dry laugh. "Sure have a funny way of showing it don't you?"

"I tortured him." Sirius was inches away from her now, that uncharacteristic look of pain on his face. "You cannot possibly begin to understand how much pain that caused me."

"How much pain it caused you?!" Riley was a foot shorter than Sirius but her rage made her seem 7 feet tall. "You selfish prat!" She put her hands up and shoved him hard. Sirius lost his balance and the small sheet that was covering him fell to the floor.

Riley's eyes widened and she turned quickly away. She turned red with embarrassment and anger as she heard Daisy shriek with laughter.

"What Carter? Don't like what you see?" She could hear the sneer in his voice.

Careful not to look down, she turned and glared at him. "Go to hell Black." And grabbing clothes from her dresser, she marched into the bathroom and slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riley's mood over the next few days was like a dark hurricane sweeping through the Gryffindor common room. First years ran in the opposite direction, She snapped at her dorm mates, A scowl was permanently attached to her face, and she picked a fight with Sirius any chance she got.

It wasn't until mid October when the first Hogsmeade trip was approaching, that things finally began to calm down. It seemed as though Riley and Sirius had finally become exhausted with their displays of wits and verbal sparing matches and had settled into giving one another the cold shoulder.

"So Riley going to Hogsmeade with anyone?" Alice asked her at breakfast.

Riley gave her a look. "Alice, you have known me for 7 years when have I ever had a date for Hogsmeade weekend?" She took a giant bite of oatmeal.

"There's a first time for everything Carter." James smirked from across the table. Riley saw Lily give a small smile from under her hair.

Riley turned to him. "And who are you gracing with your presence this year Jamsie? Who's the lucky lady?" She watched as the edge of Lily's smile twitched.

Leaning over the table and whispered. "Lily Evans."

"Get out!" Sirius's mouth fell open, bread crumbs falling out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "We have head duties to discuss. It's not a date." The smile stilled played slightly on her lips.

"Sounds pretty close to a date." Remus piped in.

"Unfortunately its not. Strictly business between Evans and I." James said in a mock adult voice. "And we should really get going." He stood up and put his jacket on. Lily followed suit and together they headed out with the crowd.

"It is really weirding me out that they are getting along." Riley stared after them getting up from her own seat. "I'm going to head to Hogsmeade, I'll meet you guys at the three broomsticks at noon?" They nodded and Riley walked briskly out the door.

The air was crisp and Riley tightened her jacket around her. She waved to a group of Hufflepuff girls from her Herbology class and headed to her favorite spot in Hogsmeade.

The shrieking shack stood tall and ominous atop the small hill on the side of Hogsmeade. Riley smiled as she looked around at the fall colored trees. Many of the students feared this place. The townspeople talked about strange noises and screams coming from the house but Riley wasn't afraid. The small shack intrigued her and she was captured by it's dark beauty.

Riley looked around to make sure no one was watching then ducked under the rotting fence to make her way towards the shack. She slid in from a small crack in the back and sighed looking around. Her hand traced the scratches and cracks in the wood and she sat down on the dusty couch.

"Well, well, well." Riley swerved around to see Avery, Mulciber and

Snape walking in. "Brave Gryffindor all alone." Avery smirked at her and her hand twitched to her wand.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mulciber whipped out his wand pointing it at her. "Not so fast Princess."

Riley's hair stood on end as she stood from the couch, the Slytherin's circling around her. "What do you want?" She glared at them, trying to be brave even though she was outnumbered.

Avery took a strand of her hair off her shoulder, twirling it in his fingers. "We just want to have a little fun." He whispered standing uncomfortably close to her.

"Then why don't you play with yourself." She tried to move towards the door but Avery grabbed her arm.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Avery's grip tightened and pressed his wand to her throat.

"Avery-" Snape warned.

Mulciber snorted. "What's wrong Severus? Scared your little mudblood girlfriend will despise you more than she already does?" Snape stared coldly at them but fell silent.

"Now," Riley let out a whimper as Avery tightened his grip. "What to do with yo-"

Avery fell silent as a low growl came from the corner of the room. They turned and Riley looked shockingly at the big black dog from the lake. The dog barked and nipped at Avery who quickly let go of Riley, pushing her towards the beast.

The dog looked up at her and Riley swore the animal winked. She slowly moved behind the animal as the three Slytherins backed against the wall. The giant beast barked making them jump. They whipped out their wands throwing spells at the beast but the animal was too fast. He got a hold of Avery's ankle and he yelled out in pain.

"GET OFF!" Avery kicked and squirmed trying to make his way towards the door. One last shake and the dog let go and the Slytherin's ran out of the shack.

Riley stood, shocked at the events that had just unfolded. Her breathing quickened, her chest tightened, and she felt the first tears begin stinging her eyes. Shrinking down the wall the first sobbed escaped her.

Through her tears she could see the dog pacing in front of her, its paws scrapping the wood floors in front of where she sat, whining, but she ignored it. She's not sure how long she had been sitting there but, looking up, she realized she no longer heard the dogs whimpers. She was alone. Shaking, she pulled herself off the ground and slowly made her way out of the rickety shack.

She shivered, but not from the cold, and she pulled her sweater more tightly around her body. The sun hurt her bloodshot eye and she tripped as she tried to climb over the fence. She felt a hand under her arm and she recoiled before looking up into a pair of familiar, kind, blue eyes.

"Remus," Riley's voice was barely a whisper but he nodded at her. She sobbed again and fell into him. He led her to a log and sat her down. Remus rubbed her back gently as Lily made a soft cooing noise in her ear. James knelt in front if her, holding her hands. Her sobs slowly diminished and she told them the story of her close call with the amateur Death Eaters.

"That dog... he saved my life." Riley wiped her tears. "Who knows what they would have done if he hadn't come around."

James and Remus exchanged a knowing look. "He must be a stray." Lily sighed. "Probably lives in the forest. Thank Merlin for him. Those foul little cockroaches."

"Come on Riles." Remus gently helped her up. "Lets get you to the three broomsticks and get you a drink."

Riley smiled weakly. "i could use about 10 fire whiskeys." They all laughed weakly and Riley linked her arm in Remus's, heading towards the town and leaving a large black dog watching them from the bushes.

 **I'm sorry it has taken a most embarrassingly long time to update! I hope you are all not too upset with me :( I have every intention on finishing this and hope you will all be patient with me. I have been reading all the reviews and thank all of you who have taken the time to read my little story. - T**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

As they approached the Three Broomsticks they saw Sirius pacing in front of its door.

"Where have you been?!" He hissed to Remus and sneaking a glance at Riley when she looked furiously at her feet. Of all the people in Hogwarts, Sirius was the last person she wanted to share the days events with.

"I fell." She looked up at him suddenly, speaking before anyone else had a chance. He looked at her, confusion and frustration etched on his face but he hid it quickly. "I was careless climbing over the fence of the shrieking shack. Remus and Lily had to tend to my wounds." She gave a warning look to Lily.

"Yes, it was awful..." Lily stated slowly. "Broke her ankle. It was a good thing we happened to be walking by."

Sirius stood silent, looking at them all. James seemed to plead with him with his eyes. Finally, with one last look at Riley, He reached for the door handle and ushered them all in.

They found a booth in the back and piled in. Riley sat between Remus and Sirius, while James and Lily sat across from them. They sat silently, no one really sure how to start a conversation after what had happened not an hour before.

They all jumped as Rosemerta set 6 jugs of butterbeer down in front of them. "Lively bunch you are!" The young blonde smiled at them. Rosemerta's blonde hair fell in sharp ringlets around her face and with a smile always on her face, it emphasized her high cheekbones.

Sirius seemed to snap out of it when he looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes. "That's because we hadn't seen you yet Rosie," Sirius reached out grabbing her hand. It had been rumored that Sirius and Rosemerta had once had a fling together in Black's sixth year and his relentless flirting with her only fueled the gossip.

"Sirius, always the charmer." Rosmerta winked at him and sauntered away.

Taking their butterbeers Remus began talking quietly with Riley, and James with Lily, leaving Sirius to sit there watching, listening. He could see that, though Riley was smiling and talking well enough, her hands were trembling under the table. Sirius Resisted the urge to reach out and calm her.

Lily finished her butterbeer and slowly stood up, excusing her self to the bookstore. James looked in the direction she left anxiously fidgeting in his chair.

Riley smirked. "Well go on. Go after her. We all know that's what you want to do." Remus chuckled as James smirked and got up from the booth, following Lily to the bookstore.

"I think I want to head back to the castle." Riley rested her head of Remus's shoulder. "I'm tired. I need a nap."

Remus scrunched his brow. "I should walk you back. Make sure you're ok."

"I'll take her." Sirius wore that same dumb smirk but his eyes were filled with mixed emotions.

Riley looked to Remus and he just shrugged. "I do need to go to the quill shop for more ink but your safety is far more important to me." He made sure she understood the meaning of those words as he grabbed her hands and squeezed.

"I'll be fine Remus." Riley patted him and he stood up to let her leave. "I'll see you in a few hours yeah?" She kissed his cheek and headed out the door.

She was not half way down the path when she felt a presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sirius following slightly behind her. "I dont need you to walk me Black." She turned back and kept walking.

"I know," He stuck his hands in his pocket. "Just heading back to the castle that's all." Riley rolled her eyes but allowed him to silently follow her back to the castle and into the Gryffindor tower. If Riley was being honest with herself she was glad for the protection, even if it came from Black.

She climbed into the portrait hole and went straight for the couch. "Oh sweet cloud like heaven." She laid down squeezing the giant crimson pillow towards her body. She opened her eyes to see Sirius standing, his hands in his pockets. She frowned, "What Black?"

He shrugged. "Do you need anything?" He asked, peering down at her.

Riley shifted her head to a comfortable position. "yeah, you can leave me alone." She kept her eyes closed slowly drifting off. Her breath became even and her face softened as she fell asleep.

Sirius sat down in one of the armchairs across from her. This was the first time he had been able to study her without fear of being caught. He noticed the natural pink of her cheeks, the way some strands of hair fell in front of her face. He stood up, grabbing one of the throw blankets from another chair. He hesitated slightly, the blanket open, above her body. He took a breath and laid it down on her body. He let his hand gently skim her cheek. He sighed silently, closing his eyes at the touch of her skin.

His eyes shot open and he backed away into the empty armchair. "Dammit Black." He mumbled. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into."

 **I know this chapter is a little boring but I hope you enjoy! I'm trying to dedicate more time to writing so chapters should be posted more frequently. Please review! This is one of my first fanfics that I have actually shared so any feedback is helpful! - T**


End file.
